


Jeremy Heere Turned Into A Kid

by CSPhantomhive



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Funny, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kid Jeremy Heere, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSPhantomhive/pseuds/CSPhantomhive
Summary: Jeremy turned into a kid.An eighth year old to be exact.The squip squad takes turns and looks after him.That's it.(This takes place like a month after the squip incident)Evan, Connor and Jared look after him too at some point. Because why not. (Gonna be bonus chapters)
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My english kinda sucks, sorry about that.  
> Probably has grammar and spelling mistakes. Again, sorry about that.

**Michael:** Guys, something happened.

 **Christine:** Something always happens?

 **Brooke:** Yeah

 **Chloe:** Yeah

 **Rich:** Yeah

 **Jake:** Yeah

 **Michael:** Okay, guys, I get it. But like, something weird happened.

 **Rich:** Something weird always happens?

 **Jake:** Yeah

 **Brooke:** Yeah

 **Christine:** Yeah

 **Chloe:** Yeah

 **Michael:** No guys, like, something super weird happened. 

**Chloe:** Spill it out Michael, will you?

 **Rich:** Is the squip back?

 **Brooke:** What, no way!

 **Jake:** How is it back?

 **Christine:** It can't be back.

 **Michael:** No, fuck no, squip is not back. Wth guys.

 **Jake:** Just tell us Michael.

 **Michael:** It's complicated. Can you guys come to Jeremy's?

 **Rich:** Dude

 **Rich:** WHAT HAPPENED

 **Brooke:** I'm scared

 **Jake:** Did you guys kill someone

 **Chloe:** I don't want to see you fucking Jeremy

 **Michael:** It's not like that! Just come. There is no fucking happening I swear.

 **Christine:** I'm sure there is an explanation for Michael's behavior guys. Let's meet at Jeremy's in 10?

 **Chloe:** 15

 **Jake:** Sure

 **Michael:** Great, thanks guys.

Michael put his phone down. "They are going to be here soon buddy." The kid kept glaring at Michael. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

__________________

After about 20 minutes the bell rang. Michael opened the door. "I thought we said 15?" 

"Brooke wanted some frozen yogurt" Chloe said as they entered the house and walked to the living room. There was a little kid in the middle of the room, doing some colouring. When he saw them coming in, he left everything and hid behind the couch.

"Who is that kid Michael?" They were all looking at the kid who thought he was hiding but they could see his head. Michael sighed. "That's, umm..do you want to introduce yourself buddy?"

"No!" The kid shouted back at Michael.

"Okay so," Michael turned to his friends "That's Jeremy"

"What the fuck" Everyone was thinking the same thing but Rich was the only one who said it out loud.

"Watch your language Rich, he is only eight"

"I'm so done with you" Chloe then proceeded to leave the house but Michael stopped her. "No, guys, I'm serious. That's Jeremy. Jeremy Heere. Well, not here, he is over there behind the couch but you get the point"

They all groaned at Michaels stupid pun. The kid, who was apparently Jeremy, came out behind the couch. "Hey! How do you know my name!"

The squip squad looked at him.

Michael rolled his eyes. "I already told you. I'm Michael. Michael Mell! Your bestfriend!" 

"No you are not! Michael is like, this tall" The kid put his hand beside his hip. "You are taller. So, you can't be Michael"

Michael put his hand on his heart as a joke. "Ouch, that was harsh Jeremy. I was not that short!"

All of them were now properly in the living room. Watching the interaction between the two boys.

"I'm sorry, I don't make the rules. You are too tall to be Michael!"

Michael smirked. "There was this time when we went into a store together and you tired on a dress because you thought you looked sexy"

Jeremy blushed. "Okay, okay, stop!" He then closed Michael's mouth with his hands. It wasn't that hard since Michael had sat down on the couch and was almost at the same height with Jeremy. "Yes, you are Michael. I get it. Please don't tell them anything else!"

Christine giggled, "Hey Jeremy, do you know who I am?" Jake looked at Christine. "Wait, do you really believe that's Jeremy?"

"I must confess, there is some strong resemblance" 

Jeremy looked at Christine. "I don't know. A cute girl?"

Jake and Christine laughed. Chloe shouted. "Stop hitting on people Jeremy, you are only eight!"

"Michael, who are these guys and why do they know me?" 

Michael looked at his friends to get some help. Brooke spoke up first. "We are your friends"

"I don't have friends. I only have Michael" they all frowned a bit. Brooke looked at Chloe to get some help.

"You are in the future Jeremy. You are in highschool and you made friends" 

Jeremy stayed silent for a while. "Whoa, that's so cool! So I have friends now! I must be really cool then, right?"

Rich smiled. "No-" Jake told him to shut up under this breath. "You are very cool Jeremy"

Then they all smiled. Awkwardly. Too awkwardly. "You guys are lying aren't you?"

"Everyone loves you do way you are Jeremy! Don't worry" Michael said. 

"Okaaaaayyyyy.....so, where is mom and dad?"

Oh no. They hadn't thought about this part. They didn't think about any part of this but this part was the worse. You couldn't say 'Your mom left and your dad is without any pants' to an eight year old! They had to make up a story. A believeable one.

"They, umm"

"Went"

"Left"

"Left?"

"Went!"

"Where?"

"Somewhere.."

"What?"

"A trip!"

"A trip? Without me?"

"Business!"

"Business trip!"

"For how long?"

"A while"

"Few days"

"Weeks"

"Weeks?!"

"Days!"

"What?"

Michael putted his hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "They went on a business trip for few days. But we will take care of you, don't worry"

"We will?" Brooke asked. Michael glared at her. "I mean, ofcourse we will!" Brooke laughed nervously. 

Michael gave Jeremy his colouring pencils and few paper. "Hey buddy, why don't you go over there and draw something while I have an adult talk with these guys?"

"You guys aren't adults"

"Yeah, I know." 

Jeremy shrugged and went to the kitchen table to draw something. Everybody got close to each other and started talking in whispers. 

"This is horrible"

"I think it's fine"

"How did this even happen?"

"I seriously have no idea"

Silence.

"He is kinda cute"

"Yes, he is an adorable kid"

"I think we should worry"

"Why? There is nothing wrong?"

"Your boyfriend is an eight year old Michael. How is that not wrong"

"He technically isn't my boyfriend yet because he is still eight. But okay, I get your point"

"How are we going to take care of him??"

"We will take turns, skip the school and look after him" Christine suggested.

"That's- Not a bad idea. Good job Christine" Michael gave Christine a highfive.

"For how long though? When is he going to turn back to his old self?"

"I don't fucking know Rich, I'm as clueless as you"

"Watch your language Michael. He is only eight"

"You are the worst!" Michael groaned.

"Thanks for the compliment"

"Wait" Brooke said and everybody looked at her. "If we are going to look after him, we need to know more about kid Jeremy. Michael, you should know!"

And now everyone was looking at Michael. Great. "Okay so umm...Jeremy was actually a pretty shy kid. He probably didn't seem like that just now because I am here. You might have a hard time trying to talk to him."

"Awesome. Wow. That's gonna make everything easier. Yay" Chloe's tone was full of sarcasm.

"More?"

"Oh right, Jeremy really liked hot chocolate. He might ask for some at least four times through out the day. Jeremy also used to get tired pretty quick. So make sure he goes to sleep around 1pm before he passes out."

"Omg, he is like a baby. So cute!!"

"You are way too exited for this, Christine"

"What can I say? I really like kids" Christine smiled.

"What else do we need to know Michael?" 

"Umm...there really isn't anything else important. If you have a hard time, just call me."

Everyone nodded then Michael spoke again. "Oh right, now I remember. Don't raise your voice around Jeremy. He gets scared pretty easily and might start crying. So, who is going to look after Jeremy tomorrow. As much as I would've liked to be first, I have an english test tomorrow."

"I can't. I have violin practice tomorrow"

"Brooke and I can't, we both have a biology test tomorrow"

"I can't either. I have a doctor's appointment at 11am"

"That's leaves..." They all looked at Rich. 

"Yeah sure, I'm free tomorrow. I can do it"

"It's decided then. Good luck Rich"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, inspiration came and I actually wrote some stuff! Thanks for reading guys!! 
> 
> Btw Jeremy's dad is out of town, y'know, for the plot. 
> 
> Please leave your thoughts down in the comments section, thank you😊
> 
> PS: I love BMC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich has to look after Jeremy.

Everyone went back home after few hours. Michael and Jeremy were alone. Michael looked at the time. 6pm. Great. They had just enough time. Michael got up and took his car keys from the table. "Wanna go shopping, Jeremy?"

His usual outfit had shrunk with Jeremy but that was the only outfit he had so Michael figured that Jeremy probably needs more clothes. Jeremy also didn't have any toys. He had already got bored of drawing after one hour and was getting whiny and annoying. Going out any buying stuff with him may cheer him up so that's what Michael was going to do.

They both got into the car after having a fight about Jeremy sitting in front seat. Jeremy was pouting at the back seat of the car now but Michael thought that the fight was worth it. "Better safe than dead, Jeremy!" Michael joked but Jeremy was still pouting.

It didn't last for too long though. Jeremy cheered up as soon as they arrived to the mall. They started walking and looking at the stores. "Wow, Michael, Michael look! It's a Pac-Man shirt!" Michael looked at the shirt. And yeah, that was a Pac-Man shirt. Just, a very ugly one. 

"Are you sure you want that buddy? I think we can find better shirts than that one" Michael immediately regretted his words after he saw the look on Jeremy's face. "But Michael, this shirt is awesome!" Michael sighed, then smiled. "Okay, then lets get that shirt"

"Yay! Pac-Man shirt!!"

Jeremy was really happy. He was even carrying the shopping bag himself because he thought that Michael might ruin his perfect Pac-Man shirt. 

They bought few more shirts, two pants, a pair of pyjamas and some toys. Michael was carrying the most of the bags. They had also bought few snacks and some ingredients to make hot chocolate. Jeremy was getting tired so it was time for them to leave.

They were walking towards the exit. Michael being just a few steps ahead Jeremy. "When we get home, I'll make some hot chocolate for both of us. We can sleep after we have them. Sounds good?" There wasn't any response so Michael looked behind him.

Jeremy was standing in front of a store. Just, staring. Michael walked up to him. "You alright buddy?" Jeremy looked at Michael. "Have I ever been to this store before?" Michael shook his head. "I don't think so"

Jeremy pointed at a shirt. "That's a nice shirt" 

Michael chuckled. "That's a girls shirt, Jeremy"

"Oh."

Jeremy was looking very tired and Michael had the perfect idea.

"Do you want a piggyback ride?"

————————

Jeremy had fallen asleep on the way back home. Michael changed his clothes and tucked him in his bed then went to sleep in the guest room.

______________

7:10 am, Michael woke up with a banging on the door. He got up in a panic and opened to door. There stood in front of him, Rich. "Where were you man, I've been knocking for five minutes straight" Michael, still sleepy, gave Rich a confused look. "Why didn't you just ring the bell?" Rich sighed. "I did. Before I started knocking, duh"

Rich got into the house and Michael closed the door. "Were you sleeping?" Michael yawned. "Yeah, yesterday was a pretty wild day."

"Aren't you late for school?"

Michael looked at the time. "Oh no. Fuck." He then ran to the room and grabbed his car keys. "Thanks for waking me up, man. Jeremy isn't up yet. He probably will wake up around 8am. Can you make some breakfast for him? Okay thanks!" Michael was out of the house before Rich could even answer him. 

"Breakfast? Yeah, I can do that"

————

"Michael....."

Rich turned around to see Jeremy standing behind him. With messy hair and a dolphin plushie in his hand. 

"Good morning Jeremy" Rich smiled. "Michael went to school. Y'know, to learn something and stuff. It's just you and me for few hours"

Jeremy didn't say anything, so Rich kept talking. "Why don't you change your clothes, brush your hair then come and eat something. You must be hungry" Jeremy nodded and went to his room. Rich set the table for Jeremy and himself and then cleaned the bit of mess he made while waiting for Jeremy to come.

Jeremy came back just few minutes later. He had on his Pac-Man shirt and some black pants. His hair was brushed neatly to the side. He sat on the chair and waited Rich to finish his work.

After a while, Rich was done with cleaning up and he sat on the chair in front of Jeremy. "I hope you like pancakes. Not my best work but they should still taste pretty good" Jeremy didn't know how to answer so he just gave him an awkward smile. He took a bite of his pancake. It was the best pancake Jeremy every had. He quickly looked at Rich.

"It's so yummy!!!" Jeremy told Rich and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Jeremy nodded "It's really good!"

They continued eating and chatting. Jeremy was mostly listening to Rich while he talked about random things. At least that's what Jeremy thought. Rich was talking too fast for him to understand so he wasn't sure if Rich was still telling the same story he was telling few minutes ago. At one point he could make out words like halloween, party, fire and screams and got curious.

"Wait, you burned down your house?"

"No no no, it was Jake's house"

"I- Why?"

"Umm....you could say that....I was trying to run away from a problem I got"

"So you burned down Jake's house?"

"Yeah, that was a horrible decision. So don't do as I did kid"

"Did you get hurt?" 

"Just a few burns" It was more than just a few burns but Rich decided to lie about it when he saw the sad expression on Jeremy's face.

"Did anyone else got hurt?"

"Jake broke both of his legs. Which, I have no idea how."

"That's, horrible.."

"Yeah but don't worry, nobody else got injured. I mean, they seemed fine enough to gossip about it. Some of them even thought I was dead! That's just....ridiculous"

"You are not dead"

Rich smiled. "Thanks man"

They finished their breakfast and Rich cleaned up with some help from Jeremy. After cleaning up, Jeremy decided to show the toys Michael had bought for him to Rich. 

Jeremy first picked up his dolphin plushie. "I thought this plushie was really cute and then Michael bought it for me! That was so nice of him and made me happy!" Jeremy hugged the plushie.

"I named him Dolphin!"

Rich gave an awkward smile, "That's......creative"

"Oh oh oh, there is more! He also bought me this really cool car! It can go faster than light!"

Jeremy kept going on and on about his new toys and how cool they were and how he was very grateful and how he really liked Michael and thought that he was the best. 

After Jeremy showed Rich all of his toys, they decided to watch a movie and drink some hot chocolate. Deciding which movie to watch was very hard. About 30 minutes later, they finally started watching Frozen as they had discovered that they both really like Disney and just happened to not seen Frozen before.

Half an hour into the movie, Rich noticed that Jeremy had fallen asleep. He closed the movie and carried him to his room. He didn't forget to put Dolphin beside him since Jeremy seemed to like that plushie very much.

He decided to take a nap on the couch because oh boy wasn't taking care of an eighth year old boy was hard. 

———————

"I'm back!"

It was 4pm when Michael arrived at Jeremy's house. When no response came he made his way to the living room and saw Rich sleeping at the couch. His nap had taken longer than he planned. Michael then went to check on Jeremy and found him still sleeping while hugging his plushie. The sight of sleeping Jeremy put a smile on his face. He then went to the kitchen to prepare some food for all of them.

Halfway through the preparation, both Rich and Jeremy woke up. Jeremy came downstairs, ran to Michael on hugged him as tight as he can. 

"Michael! Welcome back! How was highschool?"

Michael got a little suprised by Jeremy's hug but then he quickly smiled. "It was good, kinda boring without you though"

"Well, can't do anything about that"

"Yeah, I know. So how was your day? Did Rich misbehave?"

Rich made an offended sound. "Jokes on you Michael, we had some much fun! Isn't that right Jeremy?"

Michael looked at Rich then back at Jeremy. "Is that true?"

Jeremy quickly nodded. "Yes! It was so much fun. Rich made me pancakes for breakfast and they were really yummy! I showed him all the toys you got for me. Then we made hot chocolate and watched Frozen together! Though I never got to finish it because I fell asleep.."

Michael was happy to hear all that. "Sounds like a great day. Good job Rich"

"Ha! Told you-" 

"Rich also told me about the time he burned down a house!"

Michael dropped the spoon on his hand and looked at Rich. "You what?!"

"No worries. It's all good! I told him to not do as I did!"

"Still, you shouldn't have told him about that"

"Whoops, sorry, won't happen again."

They all prepared the food together then ate it. After a while Rich went back home and Michael was alone with Jeremy. They played some videos games until bed time and then went to bed.

————

It was 2am when Michael woke up to the sound of Jeremy crying. He rushed to his room, worried. 

"Jeremy, what's wrong! Are you okay?"

Jeremy was on the ground, hugging Dolphin, under his blanket. Michael walked up to him then hugged him. "Hey hey hey, buddy, it's alright, it's alright. Why are you crying, are you hurt?"

Jeremy shook his head. "N-No, I'm not h-hurt" 

Michael patted Jeremy's back.

"I saw a n-nightmare. It was horrible! I-I was horrible! To you! I was rude to you and hurt you and called you a l-l-loser! I don't know why!" Jeremy cried harder.

Michael didn't know what to think. Jeremy had probably seen some of his olderself's memories as a nightmare. He remembered the party, how he had went to that party to warn Jeremy, how Jeremy didn't listen to him but instead called him a loser and left him alone. He remembered his panic attack. He didn't want to remember any of those but just kept remembering more and more and more.

He snapped out of it when Jeremy started crying harder. He hugged him tightly. "Jeremy, calm down. None of those were real. They were just a nightmare. I'm not hurt at all. Hey, Jer, look at me. Look at me. See?" Michael forced a smile. "I'm not hurt okay, you didn't hurt me. You would never hurt me"

Jeremy calmed down as Michael kept hugging and putting his back. Michael had cried a bit too but neither of them noticed that. Before they knew it, they both fell asleep, still on the ground, while hugging each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, there was a tiny bit of angst at the end. Hope you liked that!
> 
> Do you have any suggestions on who should look after Jeremy in the next chapter? I already have someone in mind but I want o read your suggestions.
> 
> Don't forget to comment your opinions about this chapter or both chapters, your choice.
> 
> If you decided to leave a kudos, thank you😊


End file.
